Would You Be My Family?
by saya-chan21
Summary: Living his peaceful life with his cute ten year old daughter, Naruto reunited with his first and true love accidentally, literally, when he saved a small kid from being hit by a car. Having his middle school crush next door and them getting along unusually well with his shy daughter, old feelings rushed back to him in a blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Living his peaceful life with his cute ten year old daughter, Naruto reunited with his first and true love accidentally, _literally_, when he saved a small kid from being hit by a car. Having his middle school crush next door and them getting along unusually well with his shy daughter, old feelings rushed back to him in a blink of an eye. Unrequited love? Naruto will find out through the series of his and the guy's so-told 'Fated Encounter'.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and neither the characters. I own the cute little chibi gal, though. (^^)

* * *

Chapter 1: Fated Encounter can never be just once.

* * *

_Riiiiiiing!_

Naruto felt his body tense up at the sound of his daughter's alarm coming from the room next to his. Today was their most-awaited school sports festival and Naruto filed his paid leave weeks prior just to make sure his jerk of a boss can't ruin his and his daughter's father-daughter bonding over sports.

Just as he was about to get up from his soft mattress, the sound of feet pounding against the floor of their 4LDK apartment penetrated his ears; preparing himself for the upcoming lower back attack from none other than Hisui, his sweet 10-year old daughter.

The mattress bounced along with a grunt escaping from Naruto's lips as he felt Hisui's body pressed against his back, the young girl with her amazing-as-ever bedhead sticking up all directions.

"Hii-chan, Dad can't breathe. Heeelp," Naruto said lazily, opening an eye to see his daughter already jumping off the bed and running out of his room.

He felt himself smile at the sight.

He found Hisui ten years ago on a river-side five minutes away from his apartment. She was covered in a pale orange-coloured cloth stained with blood.

He was just jogging along the river side like he did every day when he heard the child crying. The infant was at least five meters away from the river that he wondered if the parent of the child decided on the last minute not to just throw her into the water. His heart clenched at the thought. He was also an orphan, but at least someone had taken care of him from the day he was born – he wasn't abandoned by his loving parents, they died protecting him from a tragic accident – he was loved. But this child, she was thrown away. Naruto was thankful that the parents didn't thought of letting her drown in the river, never to be found. He picked up the child, carefully putting her against his chest.

"_Ssshh… It's alright. You'll be fine. 'Kay?"_

His breath had been caught in his throat when the infant stopped crying, opened her eyes, and looked up at him straight into his blue ones.

Her eyes were the perfect shade of jade colour he ever saw his entire life. He decided to name her just like that.

"_Hisui… Uzumaki Hisui."_ He whispered, earning himself a gurgling laugh from the child.

Uzumaki Hisui.

With her chestnut-coloured hair and pale complexion, her friends and classmates liked her right away. She had gentle personality outside their home, a bit shy and sometimes silent, but whenever she knew her father was just around the corner, she would always be energetic – like all the energy she had would come from Naruto as he was like the sun itself.

"Daaaaad! The teru-teru bouzu「1」 worked! Look outside!" Naruto could hear Hisui making a fuss about the beautiful rainbow.

It was raining heavily the night before. Hisui was upset thinking that the event might get cancelled because of the bad weather – so Naruto taught her how to make a teru-teru bouzu. He explained to her how well the cute doll made of kitchen paper towels work during those times. They make a wish, hoping the weather would clear up – and when granted, they will have to make the doll drink sweet sake, whisper 'thanks' and then let it go (by throwing it into the trashcan).

Naruto yawned, stretching his body and walked through the corridors, finding out which window Hisui was at looking at the rainbow. They made enough of the doll for all the windows after all, even the small one inside the toilet and bathroom.

He found his little chestnut at the kitchen table, keeping a distance from the windows as Naruto always instructed to. He always had problems with the windows as he was always afraid of the lightning and thunder. He knew that the child wasn't as afraid as him, but his fear that she'd get stricken by it always scared him to death. His childhood trauma had always been his weakest point aside from his daughter. Well, maybe Hisui was his number one weakest point after all. All these ten years he had only been living for Hisui and nothing, no one else.

He didn't even care about his love life at all.

Naruto was gay. He knew he had been since he could only tend to feel anything towards men. He knew how pointless his preferences were. He stopped caring altogether since the day he met Hisui. The girl was so sweet and caring, she was his strength. If there's any person who could bend all his decision despite his stubborn personality, it would be that little thing who was trying her best to pour him his cup of coffee.

Yes. So sweet.

"Wake up, Dad! We have to prepare our lunchbox!"

The food Naruto prepared the night before was still in the Tupperware. He needed to transfer them properly inside the lunchboxes and arrange them in cute designs like he always did when he make Hisui's school lunchbox.

He would have to eat together with her, so he prepared three times the amount he always make.

Hisui watched as Naruto worked on arranging the food, his tan hands graciously putting the foods one by one using kitchen chopsticks. It was like casting magic for every movement – her dad was good, no, perfect.

"Hey Dad… Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Naruto smiled at the not child-friendly conversation his daughter started.

He didn't have any issue about being honest with his daughter. She was his daughter after all. He always talk to her about everything, even the guys he meet that he thought was so attractive that both of them would fangirl about. But no matter how strong the attraction was, he couldn't risk being in a relationship while Hisui was growing. She needed his full attention and if the guys would tear that attention away from her, he was afraid he'd hurt his daughter.

And that was what he was most afraid of.

Until now he had been doing good keeping his focus only on Hisui and her growing up needs. That was everything to him.

He once heard from Iruka, his foster father who was now living with his lover, that Hisui was mature and very considerate of people. That Naruto needed to think of himself too, not only about other people. Hisui wouldn't be alone, because Naruto had Iruka and Kakashi for her as well. His attention wouldn't lessen, too, because Iruka knew Naruto would only choose people who could promise to take good care of his precious daughter.

Hisui also told him this before.

"I just don't find anyone interesting." He would always answer like this.

"So if you found someone attractive and interesting, you'll make them your boyfriend?" Naruto looked at her while she ate the breakfast he prepared for her, her jade eyes still watching the rainbow outside the window.

This was not the same pattern. Before, Hisui would just simply ask what his type was and why he can't fall in love even with the most attractive guys out there.

"They needed to be loaded." He said this so she'd give up. There's no way he'd meet some rich and loaded guy who was single and swings the same way as him.

"So if he's rich, you'll go for him?"

Naruto saw Hisui cast him a glance before looking back at the rainbow again when their gazes met.

Something was up.

"What aren't you telling me, young lady?" he stopped putting the foods in the container, having finished preparing their bentou and headed to the refrigerator to prepare the fruit juice. He always loved drinking squeezed fruit juice. Healthy and yummy. He learned to eat and drink healthy foods for his daughter's sake years ago.

Hisui grinned at him, showing her bright and well-maintained teeth. Naruto would always brush his teeth with her together. A great leader sets good example after all.

"I was just wondering if you… You know? Would like to meet my classmate's uncle,"

It wasn't the first time Hisui tried to set him up with someone's uncle or big brother. She attends school that was meant for rich people after all through scholarship. Naruto was proud of his daughter for being a genius.

"Hisui, how many times have I ever told you not to repeat setting me up with someone again? Besides, what would your classmates think about me if they learn that I'm-"

"Daaaaad, being gay is never a problem. I know a lot of them, most are adult ones! You know that new part-timer at the flower shop near the station? I said 'hi' to him and then we became friends. He told how he was currently dating the handsome shop manager, and they openly show their affection towards their family and friends! It is the modern time now, and there are only few people who hates the idea of two guys dating each other."

Naruto had already finished preparing everything as he listen to his daughter nag for the very same thing every single time they have this kind of talk. Naruto knew how the people around really didn't mind same-sex relationships nowadays, and even if they cared, it was his own fucking business. All he cared about was how his daughter thought of it and he had always been truly relieved from the bottom of his heart how open-minded the little chestnut have become.

"Hisui, dear. You're the only one for me and you're the only thing I needed and _wanted_ to focus on right now. I don't want anyone else taking even a single second of my time away from you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. I understand. But-!"

"Nuh-uh. No buts. Get into the showers. We have at least an hour before Iruka-sensei bombard us with calls and messages saying we're late, _again_. Go." With a mock frown, Naruto pointed his right forefinger towards the bathroom, earning himself a small tongue sticking out from his sweet daughter's mouth.

He smiled when he saw her stop at the corner and blow him a kiss before entering the bathroom.

Yes. His daughter was very sweet. No doubt about it.

Packing everything into his bag and packing Hisui's, Naruto looked around to see if he didn't forget anything. He already packed two sets of change of clothes for him and Hisui and two sets of towels, wet wipes, picnic sheet, his camera. What else is there?

"Dad! Don't you dare wear orange today!"

He heard his daughter shout from inside the bathroom as he checked his bag once again. For sure, he packed two orange shirts there.

"No, I won't!"

The ride to school only took them fifteen minutes. Naruto parked at the nearest paid parking, not liking the idea of lining up for the school's parking area and wonder when would they arrive or if there would be a space left for his car to park. The walk from the parking lot will take less than five minutes anyway and what is a little warm up before the real thing?

Naruto leisurely walked hand-in-hand with Hisui at the street side along with several other families when a kid suddenly run off from the side walk and into the streets.

"Dad!"  
Everything was in slow motion.

Naruto's body had already began to move even without thinking, one feet kicking against the asphalt to gain more explosive speed.

* * *

Sasuke watched the scene happening before his eyes, one foot stepping all too forcefully onto the break, eyes tightly closed praying to any gods around to save the life of this one small human being.

A thud made contact against his car as he finally felt his car stop. He immediately unbuckled his seat belt and got off the car, watching people come around to check whether the kid was okay.

He knew the kid didn't have any chance against his car, but he wished for any miracle available right then.

When he reached the front part of his car, he saw blood… and no kid. Instead, he saw a man lying unconscious against the hard surface of the asphalt, blood flowing from who knows where.

"Daddy, no!" he heard a girl scream in great fear as she ran towards the blonde man.

Sasuke needed to stop the girl from getting closer because the blonde might've hit his head or his neck might be dislocated. The girl surprisingly stopped before he even attempt to stop her. Her face was full of worry though. Well, of course she would.

Sasuke reached for his phone, calling for an ambulance.

He didn't need to call for the police as there was an event at the nearby school and there were a lot of patrolling police around that was sure saw the whole thing. They all need the ambulance to come fast.

He didn't think that anyone would be as fast as the blonde in saving the small kid. The kid ran very close to his car and he would've ran over the poor child if not for this blonde. His blood ran cold at the thought of killing a child and probably be put to jail, though anyone would've testified that everything was an accident, he was still sure he would deserve to be behind the bars if he ended up killing a small kid.

The sound of the ambulance could already be heard from where they were and Sasuke thanked any gods that the response was as fast as ever. He kneeled down and put a hand over the shoulder of the girl who was then looking at her father with a face full of worry.

She wasn't even crying.

"Can I ask your name?" he started with sounding friendly. He didn't like kids, but this girl seemed a little bit mature than any kids her age and he found it tolerable. The kid needed support. Seeing her father bleed and unconscious were scenes that may cause childhood trauma.

"Hisui." The girl named Hisui answered politely, glancing a bit to Sasuke before returning her focus on his father.

"It will be okay, Hisui. Trust your father. Where's your mother?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes still not showing any sign of tears. The blonde wasn't moving, but Sasuke was sure he saw the slight movement of his shoulder, indicating that they were at least breathing. Usually, children would cry and do anything to get to the side of their parents, but Hisui wasn't even moving and it worries Sasuke more.

He stood up behind the girl, both his hands on her shoulders as a way of support. The nurses and volunteers circling around the blonde, checking for his injuries.

Sasuke listened as the nurses checked for heart rate, pupil response, and any other first aid and post-crash medical attention needed before moving the patient to the stretcher.

"Can we ask the family to come?" one of the nurses asked.

Sasuke felt the girl start walking towards the vehicle, but then his hands on her shoulders stopped her.

"He only had this little girl as his companion. Can I…" he hesitated for a bit, but he gritted his teeth together and mustered the courage to get himself involved with the girl any further. "Can I accompany her? I was the one responsible after all."

The nurse just nodded. Sasuke called for his staff to pick his car from where he left it and went inside the ambulance with Hisui.

Sasuke had to witness the child watch the nurses attach every single machine inside the little space of the vehicle. It was also his first time sitting inside an ambulance, and the adrenaline as well as the nerve-wracking anxiety washed over him.

He wondered what things are circling inside the girl's head. He hoped it wasn't bad and depressing, though in this kind of situation, it was normal to think of bad things even if it was unconsciously done.

They both heard the nurse make a surprised sound and Sasuke felt Hisui's body starting to tremble. He put one hand over the girl's head, then the other grabbing her small ones before addressing the nurse who was cleaning the blonde's face full of blood.

"Is there something wrong?"

The girl smiled shyly, wiping the blood off the tanned face a little affectionately. The girl had ridiculous pink hair that Sasuke found himself cringe his nose at the thought of some sweet treat with the same color.

"No. I didn't realize he was someone I knew until I got a closer look. It was over twenty years since I last saw him,"

"I see," Sasuke gently patted the girl's head soothingly, letting her know not to worry.

The tiny voice that came from the girl beside him was nothing compared to the resolute tone the girl used earlier. It was like she returned back to being her ten or so year-old self.

"Is my Dad going to be okay, uhhh… H-Haruno-san?" Hisui struggled to read the small kanji characters stitched on the nurse's uniform.

The nurse smiled sweetly, her hand taking a hold of the unconscious blonde's bigger one.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I know your father. Naruto had always been fast in recovering. I'm sure he's going to be okay. For now we needed to check further for his other injuries. He might have been knocked down because of lack of sleep or something."

Sasuke felt really alienated, being the only stranger inside the vehicle. If he knew that the nurse was someone the blonde knew, he wouldn't have insisted to go along. And did she just say 'Naruto'? He might or might not have heard of the name before. He couldn't remember.

He was itching to tell everyone he had enough of this fiasco and wanted to head back and let his lawyer take care of everything, but his concern falls mainly on the small girl.

He couldn't understand why he felt the need to stay beside her when the father wasn't conscious. Maybe it was his guilt. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something even more than the situation presented to him. However, as he watch the little girl who breathes fast as if hyperventilating, all the itch he felt going back vanished.

He could see himself in this kid. The child Sasuke who watched in horror as the accident that caused both his father and mother's life to end happen right before his eyes.

He felt his arm that was holding the girl's shoulder drape around the small body of hers, then he pulled her closer to his body – lending her some of his strength.

He felt the girl relax and she started breathing normally.

"It will be okay. Hisui."

He made sure to remember the name of the girl, as he recalled his older brother whispering soothing words to him every night after the tragic accident of their parents. Itachi repeated his name very dearly, making sure he wasn't alone, making sure they were together.

He suddenly felt the need to see Itachi.

Hours passed until the surgery had finally ended. The blonde hit his head too hard the skin there had been cut open that explains why he bled so hard. They had to stitch the wound back and luckily, it wasn't a very difficult task and the wound closed within thirty minutes. All through the surgery, though, he haven't once opened his eyes yet. When Sasuke asked the doctor why, he was told that it was caused by lack of sleep and fatigue and had nothing to do with the accident, though the accident was the trigger that caused his body to function poorly. He needed a lot of sleep.

Sasuke had stayed beside Hisui for the whole day until a guy in a ponytail and tanned skin came by with, surprisingly, Kakashi.

"Hisui-chan!" the tanned guy did his best not to scream the young girl's name, but anxiety was clear in his voice anyone have already probably forgiven him for screaming inside a hospital.

The girl just looked up at the guy, her hand that was holding by Sasuke didn't move an inch. Sasuke stood up, and so Hisui.

"Iruka-sensei…" she whispered, Sasuke had to let go of the small hand so the guy named Iruka could collect the girl into his arms. His eyes drifted to the grey-haired man next to the pony-tailed teacher.

"Kakashi." Was all the greeting Sasuke could muster. The man eyed the raven, then he sighed.

"You could've just – "

"I know. You don't have to tell me. And don't pretend you don't know why just to make me say it. Just don't say anything." Sasuke's voice was laced with irritation, though he spoke in a hushed tone so that Kakashi would be the only one who heard him.

"Thank you for staying with her. Uh,…" Iruka just noticed then the atmosphere between his lover and the raven-haired guy. "Do you know each other?" he asked, head tilting to the side when he saw Sasuke frown.

"He's the one I was talking to you about, Itachi's younger brother who just moved in the town." Kakashi's eyes were the only indication that he was smiling whilst the permanent mask he always wore.

Iruka's face turned softer, if it was possible, as he addressed the younger man.

"Hello, Sasuke-san. Thank you for staying by our Hisui's side all this time. I've heard of the accident and the police made sure they would undergo the process so that you won't have to worry about legalities," Iruka smiled warmly at Sasuke as he thought he would reassure the man that there will be no charges against him.

Sasuke had never thought he would be charged, because he was confident that it was pure accident and he wasn't to blame. Even if the police weren't present at the scene, the satellite cameras would prove his innocence. And if it came down to it, he was sure his lawyer would smoothly clean the mess. His main concern was the kid. And now that there were people who she actually knew and obviously have been a part of her family, it was time for him to exit. His mission will end there.

"Call me if you needed me for anything. I will go back to my office now." Sasuke said, avoiding Hisui's eyes.

The girl didn't say anything and just stared at Sasuke's retreating figure, but Iruka and Kakashi glanced at each other, thinking exactly about the same thing.

"Sasuke-san? Can we ask you for a favour?" Iruka called out, walking towards Sasuke as Sasuke turned back to face the older man.

"Actually, today was her school's sport festival, and they were supposed to participate. I mean, my son, Naruto and this girl…"

_That name again._

Sasuke had another weird feeling that he'd heard the name before.

Putting himself back to the current situation, Sasuke was already foreseeing what 'favour' the man was about to propose, so he decided to reject it right before it was said – but Kakashi interrupted.

"We needed to play our parts as teachers, so there's no one to represent as her guardian. Won't you take Naruto's place?"

He cringed. Kakashi knew what he was thinking. He averted his eyes from Kakashi's calculative ones, but his black orbs locked with Hisui's jade ones.

Wrong move.

He couldn't reject what silent pleas those eyes were sending him.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. He felt a little better though when he saw Hisui's eyes shone in delight, though she still wouldn't smile.

He heard Iruka sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san."

The three man and Hisui went to the ICU where Naruto was lying inside, still unconscious. The doctors said that he was just being put there temporarily to undergo CT scan and other tests to make sure there weren't any other problems than the broken left arm and the stitch on his head. If the results became okay, he was to be transferred into a normal room where they wait for him to wake up, then it would be possible for him to leave the hospital the same day.

Relieved by the news, Iruka explained the details to Hisui. The child finally began to relax, then she held Sasuke's hand – all ready to get back to school and participate into the long-awaited sports festival.

* * *

"Nnnggghh…" Naruto groaned, feeling drained as he brought his right arms over his eyes to block the bright lights of the room he was in.

He wondered how bad his injuries were when he noticed he couldn't move his left hand and felt for the bandage wrapped around his head. He felt no pain. Well, maybe because of the pain killer, he supposed.

"Hisui…" of course, the first thing came to his mind was his daughter. Is she around? He tried to look around but his vision was still blurry. He saw a figure beside him, and the silhouette of the person told him it was his father.

"Father..." he mumbled, his words still slurred. Maybe it was the effect of the medicine. He only always called Iruka "sensei" because it felt natural and it became a habit since Iruka was also his homeroom teacher when he was in grade school, the same school Hisui goes. He would only call Iruka "father" whenever they were alone and during dire moments, such as this.

Iruka hovered above the blonde, his face laced with worry. He had been sitting there for almost an hour and basically he had received a call from school, excusing himself as he explained about the accident.

"Sensei. Hisui?" Naruto's words became that of a child despite his age, whenever he's around Iruka and no one else, he would sometimes find himself seeking attention. Age didn't matter, Iruka was everything to him. Iruka and Hisui was his life, and he knew that both of them felt the same way. That was how family works, after all.

Iruka smiled gently, his left hand caressing his right tanned cheek. Naruto's left cheek was covered in gauze. Iruka observed Naruto's condition. He had bandages wrapped around his head, around his neck and part of his right shoulder, his left hand covered in cast. Few scratches on his legs and a big gauze on his right lower leg.

Iruka swallowed audibly, feeling the lump in his throat begin to form as he caress the tanned cheeks and then the blonde hair where stains of blood still present there. He recalled how his heart dropped onto the floor when he received call from the police informing him that his son met with an accident and was rushed to the hospital unconscious. He have had many kinds of experience like this with Naruto because the man was so mischievous during his childhood that he'd get into accidents and injure himself more often than usual. Luckily, though, his body heals unusually faster than any kids.

He was glad that the injuries this time had mostly only been external ones. As proud as he was when he learned that Naruto jumped into the accident to save a child, the fear of losing the blonde in an instant like those could be the death of him.

Naruto noticed how quiet Iruka had been for the past seconds, just staring at him and the wounds he had all over his body. He realized that all negative thoughts were swirling inside that head of his and he sighed, feeling bad for making his father worry. He was lucky the car had made it in time to actually stop then. It was him who bumped into the car and hit his head against the concrete, not the other way around. He remembered quite well how he pulled the child safe inside his arms and used his body to slam against the bumper of the car that caused his left hand severe pain before he lost his balance and hit his head against the concrete, losing his consciousness.

He raised his right hand and placed it above Iruka's, holding it tight so he'd get the older man's attention. He saw Iruka look at him in the eyes, tears threatening to flow. He smiled a sad one.

"Sorry, father. I've made you worry again."

Iruka just stared at him for a while, then he sniffed, using his left hand to wipe his tears away and smiled.

"Really, you. Won't you please stop giving me heart attacks?" he sighed when Naruto grinned. Then he noticed the blonde look around as if looking for something.

"Oh. Hisui is in school. It's the sports festival after all." Iruka said, standing up to collect his bag and brought out a change of clothes for Naruto. He had Kakashi fetch them from the blonde's house after lending him his duplicate key. "The doctor said you could go home as long as you don't do anything aside from sleeping, eating, sitting –"

"You mean not to do anything and be useless? Great." Naruto said sarcastically, though he knew he couldn't do anything with his left arm broken and left shoulder bandaged, his right shoulder bandaged, and the gauze under the bandage around his head reminded him of how bad he hit his head against the concrete. He guessed that part had probably been stitched closed and he was _so_ never anticipating the great pain he would feel the moment the medicine wore off.

Iruka just smiled. Naruto was a mischievous kid and he would always disobey Iruka about not doing strenuous things albeit his injuries won't get better. Having Hisui worry would be bad, so the blonde would follow doctor's advice and get himself healed the right way and fast.

"Can I at least go there and watch my daughter do her best?" _And to ease her worry by showing her how fine I am._

"As long as you behave and not force yourself, yes, the doctor approved. I know you won't miss this chance to take pictures of her in a sports combat." Iruka flicked the tanned nose gently, earning himself a cute giggle bubbling from his son's throat.

The doctor came and checked for Naruto's condition before giving him permission to leave the hospital and advising him to drink and apply medicine accordingly. They scheduled another appointment in the next two days for further check-ups.

* * *

Itachi was together with his wife, cheering for their son who was doing his best running the hundred-meter race. He was taking pictures of Satoru when his eyes caught on something. On his left side, he saw Kakashi talking with someone that looked like Sasuke, though he could only see his familiar pointed hair style. He whispered to his wife, then excused himself to go over and ask the younger man why he was here and not at the office.

Sasuke was relieved to hear that the blonde man back at the hospital finally woke up and is headed towards the school to see his daughter. Hisui was getting ready for the next event and Sasuke waited because even though the guy would come back for his daughter, he still couldn't participate, so taking the blonde's place wouldn't change.

"Sasuke?" he heard the voice of his brother.

"Itachi. You finally noticed us?" Kakashi said, eyes smiling at the two raven head brothers.

"What are you doing here? How about work?" confusion won over Itachi's amusement at seeing Sasuke wear white shirt for parents and blue-colored headband to show his support for fifth graders. Sasuke just grunted, eyes searching for the brown-haired girl among the fifth graders crowd. He saw her, their eyes met, and then she waved at him. He waved back and he almost smiled but he noticed Itachi looking at the general way where he was waving.

"Did I miss something within the last twenty four hours we haven't seen each other? " Itachi looked at Sasuke as if thinking how his little brother found his long-lost child in just one night.

"Of course not." Sasuke said, already predicting what Itachi was thinking, earning himself an amused chuckle from the older raven.

"He met with an accident just outside the school gates and had to participate in place of the person who bumped into his car." Kakashi explained, smirking when he saw Sasuke's jaw tighten at the word 'participate'.

"What? So that accident was you? Wait. _They_ bumped into your car?"

"Hn. I was able to stop in time, but the man who saved the kid lost control over his body and crashed heavily against my bumper and the ground. His head got injured, bleed, unconscious. If it hadn't been for him pulling the child, though, my car would've collided with the kid and probably…" he didn't finish his sentence and left the remaining words in the imagination of the two listener.

Sasuke was sure he was about to hit the child. If the blonde hadn't pulled the kid in time. The poor parents would've already been mourning by now.

"That's fortunate for the child. Thank goodness." Itachi smiled, then looked at the fifth graders again, wondering which child Sasuke was waving at earlier. "How's the man?"

"He's on his way over here. He was fine. Some stitches here and there." Sasuke's explanation were too brief and left Itachi hungry for more details so Kakashi explained further.

"That's good to hear." Itachi was about to say something next when the call for the fifth grade parent participants came. Sasuke felt his body tense.

"That's you, Sasuke. Go win this." Kakashi tried to sound more neutral and failed, receiving a nonchalant glare form the younger Uchiha. He and Itachi shared a smile as they watch Sasuke headed for the children as most parents did. He glanced back at where his brother and former teacher stood, feeling irritated because he knew that the two were snickering behind their rather neutral expressions. He felt a small and warm hand grabs his pale one, then he looked down to see Hisui looking up at him, smiling slightly.

He felt his lips tug at the corner, then he crouched down, patted Hisui on her hand and made a fist.

"Let's win this." He said, his fist hanging in the air, waiting. His eyes went wide when the small girl grinned from ear to ear, eyes shining, as she bumped fists with Sasuke.

"That's awesome, you do like what Dad does. Let's win this!" she was suddenly full of energy as she slightly jumped up and down while waiting for further announcements.

Sasuke also felt the energy transfer from the small girl to himself through their joined hands. Is this the feeling of being a father?

He always thought that children were a headache and his hate of them intensified when he was asked one time to take care of Itachi's son, Satoru. The child was so mischievous he almost had a heart attack when he brought the little boy to the mall and he lost the kid just within five fucking minutes after setting foot inside the building.

He spent half of the day waiting for the mall staff to finally find the crying boy, face messy with snot and tears. Another thing he hated was the children's lack of self-sanitation. He brought the kid back to his parents that day, not even greeting Itachi and his wife before slamming the door shut and went back to his own house.

He swore to never agree with taking care of his damn nephew ever again.

Sasuke and Hisui stood hand in hand as they listen to the first event that included parent's participation. He looked over at Itachi and his family. Satoru was also in fifth grade but he wasn't participating in this event. Too bad, Sasuke wouldn't be able to share the same shame with Itachi. It would have been interesting if they get to compete with each other.

The first event was **"ALBUM OF MEMORIES" (Omoide no Arubamu). **He had to run a relay against daddies of other homerooms where they have to run up to a box, pull from it a fake black beard, hat, or other device that they have to fiddle with before they could get to run up to a place with backpacks to shunt on, then run around the track to the finish line where they would be told what place they finished in this particular relay.

Sasuke took second place and got a prize. He wasn't a bit interested in the plastic scoop, but Hisui was beaming at him, so he waved the thing and received two arms flailing as Hisui waved back.

After finishing most of the events where Sasuke won either first or second place (and earned him great attention from most female parents and teachers, as well as small girls) the school announced the last event for the children and daddies.** "COMBINE YOUR STRENGTH" (Chikara Awase) **This was the daddies version, where Sasuke had to put on a cat's tail with a headband with cat's ears, carry out a staff with a lantern on the end of it made of a milk carton, and help Hisui carry off a bag with her name on it in a re-enactment of some traditional Japanese story. He was too heat stricken to be culturally inquisitive, so he just let sleeping apes lie. Typical of Sasuke, but Hisui was caught up with something that made her tear up right away.

Sasuke noticed this and knelt down in one knee, hands on both her small shoulders. He looked at the general way she was staring at and there he was, standing among the crowd with his digital camera faced their way.

He was grinning like the bandages and gauzes all over his body had been nothing but an attempt of Halloween costume or something.

Naruto stood there grinning at both him and Hisui.

All the memories he shared with the blonde, no matter how brief it was, came rushing back to Sasuke as he finally recalled where he heard of the name _Naruto._

"Daddy!" Hisui abandoned the game, and so did Sasuke, as she ran towards her father and in tears, Sasuke following suit rendering it necessary to stay behind and embarrass himself.

Naruto would've loved to open his arms and allow Hisui to throw her body into his own, but that would be a bad idea with his current condition. He wished Iruka was there beside him to usher the girl and distract her from unknowingly causing anything that would lead him back to the hospital – instead, someone lifted Hisui up so easily and let her rest upon their right arm, small and thin arms automatically wrapping around the stranger's neck.

Naruto looked up to thank whoever the person was, eyes widening in utter shock.

That was no stranger.

Uchiha Sasuke stood right in front of him, carrying his child in those pale arms like the raven owned her.

Jet black met cerulean as Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto. They were the same blue crystal he used to admire before, or maybe even now. He had never seen such beautiful eyes. Naruto's eyes and Hisui's eyes shone brightly, but the former's cerulean orbs were the brightest and shiniest thing he ever laid eyes upon.

How long has it been since the sun hit him directly?

"Naruto." Sasuke uttered the name as if used to calling the blonde's name many times. If he would think back on it, he had never once spoke of the blonde's name. This would be the first time he actually called his name.

As if time has stopped between the two of them, a gust of wind blew – bringing them both back to their younger selves in their middle school uniforms and shinai「2」 in their hands – eyes staring intensely at each other, conversing, _yearning_.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi! Saya here. I still have those other stories hanging in the air but still decided to post this one. Feel free to leave your reviews and tell me what you think.

Sankyuu!

「1」Teru-Teru Bouzu – ghost-like doll charms usually made of papers which serve a special purpose in Japanese are believed to help stop the rain and guarantee that tomorrow will be sunny.

「2」Shinai – Bamboo Sword used as fencing practice sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Living his peaceful life with his cute ten year old daughter, Naruto reunited with his first and true love accidentally, _literally_, when he saved a small kid from being hit by a car. Having his middle school crush next door and them getting along unusually well with his shy daughter, old feelings rushed back to him in a blink of an eye. Unrequited love? Naruto will find out through the series of his and the guy's so-told 'Fated Encounter'.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and neither the characters. I own the cute little chibi gal, though. (^^)

* * *

Chapter 2: Failed Attempt at Confession

* * *

Naruto felt a lump form in his throat, his heart beats faster at meeting his greatest crush. Sasuke was his middle school senior, the former captain of the kendo club「1」. He joined the club just to try and get close with the raven, but given the two-year difference in age and heaven and earth difference in ability, they had only conversed not more than five times during that one year and each conversation only lasted not longer than three minutes. The content were mostly about their club activities, and half of those are directed to all the club members, not at Naruto alone.

In other words, Sasuke wasn't even aware he existed.

_He spoke of my name, though. He remembers me._

Naruto snapped out of his trance when he noticed Hisui's right hand reaching out for him. He smiled, leaning forward and was surprised to have her daughter pat his bandaged head gently and soothingly. She sniffed again, then she sobbed, then her expression turned from worried to angry in just mere seconds.

"You were so reckless!" she shouted, the people around looking over as the shouting caught their attention.

Itachi turned to see what the commotion was, then he saw Sasuke carrying a girl in one of his arms and speaking with a blonde – injured blonde.

Sobbing and sniffling could be heard. Sasuke let Hisui down so she could gently give her father her warm embrace. Naruto returned the gesture using his right arm. He used his hand to gently brush Hisui's small back while he whispered soothing words to make her crying stop.

She did calm down and when their eyes met, Naruto gave her his best toothy grin, receiving one in return almost automatically. They shared the smile for several minutes before the school announced the winner of the event they threw.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He didn't recognize the person who was participating with the events together with his child because of the effect of the medicine still in his system, but he never would've thought that the person was Sasuke.

"How's your condition?" he heard Sasuke's neutral unwavering voice. That voice became much cooler to listen to now that he was a complete adult. He smiled, trying to fight the strong pounding of his heart against his chest.

"Other than all these external damages, I'm fine otherwise… _Senpai_." He made sure to remind the guy that he clearly remembers about him as it was obvious that Sasuke at least remembered his name and face.

"Hn. That's good. I owe you one." Sasuke was about to say something more when the voice of a woman interrupted their conversation.

Naruto recognized the child beside the woman. It was the kid he saved earlier that day.

"Hey, kiddo! Glad to see you unharmed!" Naruto greeted, ruffling the boy's head – the boy appeared unaware of the situation.

The woman, though, was full of tears as she laid eyes to the wounds all over Naruto's body – all the obvious damage caused by the accident tearing at her heart.

"I don't know how to thank you enough… You saved my child's life…"

Everyone around were aware about the accident that happened earlier that morning, and Naruto started to get nervous when he heard some cheering and hands clapping, some saying what a hero he was. There were a lot of witnesses after all.

"No, no. It's alright. I'm fine. I'm just glad the boy was safe." He laughed nervously as the woman carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. The father that was participating in the event of their other child also came over to shake Naruto's hand, then he also wrapped an arm around his shoulder to express his heartfelt gratitude at saving his beloved most precious son.

"We'll assist you regarding your medical fees. I've already discussed everything with my lawyer. I-"

"Woah, woah. Wait." Naruto scratched at his head, looking troubled. "You don't have to! I wasn't thinking about any of that, so-"

"I know of yours and Iruka-sensei's situation. The young miss, your daughter, have been attending school with her brilliant mind. I apologize, but I won't allow myself to let this slide and have you carry all the burden alone. I will take care of your medical bills and please allow us to properly express our gratitude some other day. Please."

Naruto could practically hear the sincerity on the voice the man used as he spoke, his eyes full of unshed tears and overwhelming gratitude on his face. He glanced down at the woman beside him, her tears already drying but her face still beaming with gratitude.

Naruto felt himself smile back.

"You make it hard to refuse." He simply said, earning himself a smile from the man as they shook hands again.

They gathered too much attention that the announcer got caught up before they proceeded on continuing with the events.

The next event was parent-child relay where students have to run a relay with their parents as they each hold a ribbon that represents their grade's color.

Sasuke held the blue ribbon at one end, Hisui held them at the other end. They were placed last to run and tension built up as the second to the last runner came up. So far, their team had been on the lead.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, his eyes sparkling as they focused on the sweet little thing beside the raven. He thought about how athletic Naruto had been before and how energetic he was. Sasuke was sure Naruto had been looking forward to this day as much as most kids did. Yes, he thought, Naruto still seemed like a kid to him and he doubt it would change.

He must have been looking forward to win this thing together with his child.

Breathing in, Sasuke stood with his body bent a little to prepare running as the pair before them came closer. The father and his son simultaneously passed the baton to Sasuke and Hisui each as they started running off to the final lap. When they were about to turn a curve, Sasuke tugged at the ribbon to get Hisui's attention. He then gestured up front to where Naruto stood holding his camera with Kakashi beside him holding a video camera. They strayed off their designated lane and approached Naruto, everyone around noticed the change in course wondering what was wrong with the pair.

Sasuke then reached for the blonde with the baton, making Naruto widen his eyes in recognition.

Sasuke wanted him to run the last race together with his daughter.

He watched as the parents behind Sasuke and Hisui slowed down altogether to allow him to participate in the run.

He smiled, feeling tears welling up in his eyes as he reached for the baton and took Sasuke's place, sharing the ribbon with his cute daughter. He leaned down to lay a kiss above the chestnut head, then they both started walking very slowly as Naruto could only take one difficult step at a time because of the injury on his leg.

He could hear everyone clapping their hands in a rhythm as cheers and shouts could be heard. Everyone was giving him all the time he needed to win the race. Hisui looked back in awe as the parents of the other competitors stood still and clapping their hands along the audiences, the kids wondering why their parents stopped running.

The goal was in sight and Naruto saw Iruka holding one end of the white ribbon, and the father of the child he saved holding the other.

They both smiled at him and Hisui as they waved their hands at everyone before finally reaching the goal and there they received huge round of applause.

The school announcer almost teared up at the scene, announcing the fifth grade participants as the winner.

Hisui laughed and jumped in joy, grinning at Naruto who grinned back with double brightness.

"You rascal. Remind me again how many times I told you not to participate?" Iruka had both his hands on his hips with a mocking glare, then he smiled as he draped his arms around Naruto's shoulder, careful not to put any pressure against the injuries. "You were heroic. I'm proud of you." He whispered. Naruto chuckled.

"Puhleeeze, everyone's over reacting. I just happened to be at the right place and the right time, and my body moved on its own before I could even think. It's just all coincidence. And there's no doubt anyone would've done the same thing - don't make it seem like I did something special."

"But the truth is that you did, and because of that my son's life is saved. There's nothing wrong with admiring those actions. I say you deserved all the respect there." The father of the boy he saved, apparently named Sakai, approached them with his son sitting on his left arm sucking on his left thumb. Naruto gently pinched a cheek, making the child giggle. "Say Thank You, Iku-chan."

Naruto watched as the child peek through his finger that was over his eyes, then closed them again when he saw Naruto stuck a tongue out.

"Thank you." The small voice of the child came without warning, and Naruto thanked all Gods that the sweet child was safe and sound.

"Hello, sir." Sasuke butted in, business card in his hand as he addressed Sakai. "I was the driver of the car. I also wanted to express my gratitude to Mr. Uzumaki here, so please allow me to contribute in whatever assistance we may give them."

Sasuke ever-so politely insisted when the man tried to refuse, saying he didn't need to feel responsible as everything was pure accident. Sasuke wanted to make sure he would do what he thought was right for Naruto to receive what assistance he and his family needed, for the injuries will take weeks if not months to heal.

Sasuke offered to escort Naruto and Hisui home using the blonde's car that was parked in a nearby paid parking building. He fetched the car and picked the two in front of the school gates then drove off receiving instructions from the blonde.

"I really appreciate this senpai, given that we just met again today after a long time. Well, ya know." Naruto wasn't even ready to be alone with Sasuke yet, but Hisui just had to fall asleep at the passenger seat, leaving Naruto feeling awkward so he forced himself to start a conversation.

"It's alright. It's on my way anyway." Sasuke simply said, noticing how nervous Naruto sounded. He heard Naruto pant a little. He looked at the mirror above him and noticed the pained expression on the blonde's face.

"You alright?" he asked, coming to a stop at the parking space of a convenience store. He unbuckled his seatbelt and twisted his body to look properly at Naruto.

The blonde looked almost weak as he felt the pain all over his body because the pain killer started to wear off.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered when he noticed Naruto's dazed expression. He got off the car and went for Naruto's things at the trunk, recalling how Iruka instructed Naruto to drink his medicine at exactly four in the afternoon. It was past four thirty. "Stupid blonde."

He got his hands on a syringe, the medicine, cotton balls and alcohol before he closed the bag, closed the trunk, and opened the door of the car to sit beside Naruto and give him his medicine. He poured enough amount of alcohol into the cotton and cleansed Naruto's right arm and placed the needle of the syringe full of medicine at the bend of the elbow. He injected the medicine carefully, hoping the effect would be in an instant. He removed the needle and put the cotton with alcohol in place to secure the tiny wound, his other hand wiping away sweat below the blonde's temples. He just noticed then the dried stains of blood on blonde locks. Naruto needed to bathe.

He knew Iruka and Kakashi were already waiting at the apartment, ready to assist Naruto, but he doubt they would stay the night. Iruka might stay, but leaving Kakashi together with the tanned man in a child's presence would not be good idea.

After almost ten minutes, Sasuke noticed how Naruto finally relaxed against his chest. He allowed the blonde to lean against him as anyone would if someone was writhing in pain and needed some sort of support. He wouldn't mind offering the blonde just that.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke developed respect and acknowledgement towards him. He might appear to be a snob and cold-hearted person, but even Sasuke wouldn't be able to ignore the ball of sunshine whenever they were in the same area.

Naruto's childish antics and enthusiastic acts drew Sasuke in even during middle school. However, as they only got to spend little time together and the fact that Naruto's first year in middle school was his last year made it close to impossible. The only thing that made him actually converse with the blonde was when he was talking among his club members and Naruto being one of them. He would only call Naruto _the dobe_ in his mind and never did he call the other of his name – not until earlier during the sports event.

Their reunion was literally accidental, but Sasuke knew this would be his only chance to get close to Naruto. He hesitated when he thought of Naruto's wife, Hisui's mother, but when he learned that they weren't blood related and the girl was raised by Naruto alone, he felt another wave of hope inside.

Naruto was his long-time crush after all.

"Ngghh.." he heard Hisui murmur something, then the jade eyes scanned inside of the car and it fell on Naruto's weakened figure. "Dad?" she half whispered with worry-laced tone. She looked at Sasuke, her eyes asking him what happened. Sasuke smiled.

"He forgot to drink his medicine so the pain killer wore off. Help me reprimand him later?"

Sasuke watched the girl relax and then she smiled as she nodded her head, determination clear in her voice as she spoke.

"I'm used to scolding Dad. Leave it up to me."

As if hearing the two talk about him, Naruto finally regained his consciousness as he could feel his body relax again, the tearing pain long gone.

"Did I miss something?"

A pair of black and jade orbs rolled at his stupid shit-eating grin.

* * *

Sasuke brought Naruto's and Hisui's things along as they entered the building and made their way towards the elevator. Naruto refused to have Sasuke go so far as to escort them _all the way_ to their room bringing his and the girl's things. However, Sasuke just did everything while ignoring the blonde's protests, leaving Naruto pouting and Hisui laughing.

As they waited for the elevator to reach their intended floor, Naruto side-glanced to observe Sasuke. He grew tall and he was sure the raven was taller by an inch than him, his elbow-length shirt graced his arm muscles perfectly while his shoulders and back looked larger and stronger. When he was in middle school, he admired Sasuke's lean but strong-looking built with all the necessary muscles for a fifteen year-old boy. Now that Sasuke was over thirty, all Naruto could see was a man. A handsome man with a nice built.

He swallowed hard. He really needed to stop ogling the man. For all he knows, Sasuke might already have his own family. As if something reminded him where and who he was, he looked down at his daughter who was then looking up at him with calculating eyes.

He mouthed a 'what?'. She just grinned then turned to face the door of the elevator the exact same time the chime rang signalling that they reached their destination. Naruto felt himself sigh. Hisui might try to pair him up with Sasuke this time, but as usual, he would refuse. He had to. Even the idea seemed appealing because the man that was once the boy of his dreams stood right beside him, waiting for him to open the door as he fiddled with his keys and failing. Damn left _weak_ muscles, his fingers were feeling numb still.

"Hisui, will you please help your dad as he seemed to be having a little fight with your house key." Sasuke asked the girl, his tone of voice that of a very gentle father-like sound. Naruto felt his heart swell at hearing Sasuke spoke somewhat… _dearly_ to his daughter. What's surprising the most was how Hisui seemed to get too comfortable with Sasuke that they shared a smile – him feeling left out.

_I did miss something here._

He thought as he watch Hisui reach for his hand with the keys.

"Okaaaay" Hisui sing-sang the words, taking the keys from her father's hand and unlocked their door – seeing Iruka about to open the door.

"Oh, Thank God. I thought something happened I was getting worried already." Iruka said as he sighed in relief. He then smiled again for the umpteenth time when he saw Sasuke carrying all Naruto and even Hisui's things.

"Oh no, Sasuke-san. I'm so sorry. I should've brought their things with me."

Sasuke grunted as he made his way inside the room but didn't make a move until he heard someone tell him to get inside. He was a little bit irritated when it was Kakashi who invited him to come inside as if the man owned the house.

"Let me send you home," Kakashi offered, taking the things from Sasuke as the raven searched the room for the blonde. He recalled the blonde needed a shower, but he knew Iruka would be there to help. He wasn't needed anymore.

"It's okay." He finally said, making for the door. Kakashi spoke again, confusion clear in his voice.

"Didn't you have your staff bring your car home?"

Sasuke turned for a bit, his eyes finally landing on Naruto. The blonde seemed to be preparing something for their guests to drink but spilled almost half of the tea leaves that he scooped using a spoon. Sasuke clicked his tongue, then made his way past Kakashi and into the kitchen counter where Naruto stood trying to repeat his actions.

"You shouldn't do anything and just let someone handle this. Look, you've spilled it everywhere." Sasuke scolded the blonde, making Naruto blush at either the close proximity of their bodies or the fact that he had already spilled two spoons of the tea leaves… or both.

Kakashi watched with great interest. He had never seen Sasuke take care of someone before and the way those eyes look at Naruto definitely says something – he smiled behind his permanent mask.

"Sasuke aren't you getting late?" Kakashi enquired, one brow lifted in mock confusion.

"I said it's fine, I live nearby." Sasuke didn't even cast a glance towards Kakashi as he ask Naruto where the cups were and which cabinet should he open to bring out the Japanese sweets the blonde was talking about.

"How near was that again?"

Sasuke sighed, finally looking up at Kakashi as he spoke.

"Next door. Now can I just proceed on doing this task? – As the idiot here keeps spilling the leaves." Sasuke's left hand held the tea pot and the other held the kettle with newly boiled water. As soon as he laid eyes at Kakashi though, he noticed the strange sparkle in the dark orbs. It seemed that Kakashi caught on to something. Sasuke frowned, then ignored the older man.

Naruto couldn't understand what he felt. He was nervous all the time since his strange reunion with Sasuke. He didn't know if it was because of the medicine flowing through his body or if his body was still in shock because of the accident, but whenever he laid eyes on Sasuke, he was sure neither of the two possibilities applied.

Sasuke was handsome and totally his type, no doubt about it. But he was sure his feelings were already gone and he had gotten over his unrequited love, so why would Sasuke's presence stir his feelings up? Was it because of Sasuke's kindness? He didn't even have in his wildest dreams that Sasuke would step into his room and prepare tea for everyone. It was strange.

Then it hit him hard. Was it because the raven felt responsible for the accident? Or was it pity? For sure Naruto would be having problems in the future because he wouldn't be able to go to work for more than a month or so. He wouldn't be able to do the chores and wouldn't get to fix Hisui her lunch box or any meal at all. The girl was capable enough of getting ready for school by herself, but he forbid the girl to hold any dangerous things such as the kitchen knife.

He suddenly felt pathetic for taking things in the most favourable way all by himself while thinking that the raven was just doing things out of courtesy.

_I should stop this._

He shouldn't have any false hope – his one-sided feelings for Sasuke that resurfaced should just be ignored and get thrown off the windows right this very moment.

As if something audibly snapped inside his head, he looked up and had to flinch for a bit when his eyes met Sasuke's before he swallowed hard and talk.

"I'm already fine, Senpai. I don't want to take too much of your time more than this. I –"

"It's okay." Sasuke snatched an empty cup from Naruto and put it down to pour tea. He didn't want the blonde to cut him off like this, not when he noticed how droplets of sweat started forming on the tanned temples indicating him that Naruto have already been pushing himself too hard when he was supposed to be taking it easy.

He knew Iruka's presence was for the sake of helping the blonde out – but he couldn't swallow the idea of leaving it up to the two couple. He didn't know why.

He just couldn't leave Naruto be.

He also couldn't ignore the kid.

He ought to praise Naruto for raising the kid very well despite Naruto being… well, Naruto. Hisui was very mature, very sweet and very caring. She appears to be shy around strangers and other kids, but he felt accomplished gaining her trust right away.

It might've been the adrenaline rush, where he knew the kid felt like she could trust him because he acted kind and composed during a very terrifying event she encountered.

"I'm _literally_ just next door. I can assist you for a while with the house and Hisui's needs."

"But – "

"No 'buts'. It's decided. Senpai's orders. Go to the bath. Now."

Kakashi and Iruka watched as Naruto just plainly did as told without complaining whatsoever. It was sly of Sasuke to use his leverage as a senior to make Naruto bend to his will, but the both of them deemed it appropriate – for Naruto was too stubborn he would definitely not follow either Iruka's or Kakashi's orders.

He might listen to Hisui, though, but having an adult and someone as steady as Sasuke is reassuring.

However…

"I know you're a busy man, Sasuke-san. And how about your private life? We couldn't interfere with your daily life any further." Iruka half-concerned and half calculatively asked, making eye contact with his lover Kakashi.

They both knew what the answer would be.

"I've free time in the morning and in the evening."

Sasuke noticed that Hisui was gone so he left the two older men and headed for the bathroom where he saw Hisui helping Naruto out in removing his clothes.

"No, no, ow ow ow ow, Hii-chan, you're hurting Daddy. Stop. Stoooooop!"

Sasuke's face went blue when he saw Hisui pulling on the sleeves of Naruto's left _broken_ arm.

"Hisui! Hisui! You're hurting your Dad. Come on, let me handle this. You go and fetch some fresh clothes for him to wear instead. Deal?" Sasuke smiled an awkward smile when Hisui grinned at him, obviously unaware of the damage she caused her father.

Naruto watched as Sasuke patted the chestnut hair very gently, the raven sharing a gentle smile with his daughter before the kid bounced out of the bathroom and ran out.

When they were left alone, Naruto avoided Sasuke's eyes when the raven turned his head to point his attention to him again. He suddenly got too conscious about his half-nakedness. It was awkward, the right sleeve of his shirt was off and was hanging over his shoulder, all that's left was the left sleeve – the lower part of his torso out in the open.

He felt his face get hot when he realized that Sasuke's eyes were on his torso. He suddenly felt embarrassed but when he was about to try and cover his body, Sasuke moved closer and gently removed the shirt completely off his body.

"Ahh, uhh, Senpai?"

"What?" Sasuke briskly asked, scanning through all the cabinets for something to cover the left hand that was covered in cast.

Naruto took longer to reply that when Sasuke looked down, he saw pink dusts on his whiskered cheeks.

_He's embarrassed. Heh. Cute._

Sasuke smirked and continued fiddling with the things inside one of the cabinets until he found exactly what he needed.

He ignored Naruto's small protests as he covered the cast with the plastic and proceeded on turning on the showers of the bathroom, ordering Naruto to take off his pants.

He carefully undid the bandages all over the blonde's body so that he'd be able to clean him good under the warm water.

"Y-You don't really have to-"

"Just shut up and obey me. You're useless now, remember that."

Naruto pouted, muttering about something like '_You don't have to be so frank about it_' and '_Too strict. So unfair._'

Sasuke smirked inwardly while watching Naruto pout. It was so unbecoming of someone of his age to act so childish but Sasuke found it adorable altogether.

When it was time to get under the water, Sasuke didn't mind getting wet himself as he helped Naruto close the curtains and have his privacy of cleaning up himself using his right hand.

After a while, Sasuke heard Hisui's voice from the other side of the door of the bathroom. He opened the door for the kid, praising her for doing exactly as she was told.

Hisui took a glance inside, seeing Naruto's silhouette against the bath curtain, hearing him humming as he seemed to be enjoying his bath despite the difficulty. She smiled.

Sasuke noticed the act. He knelt down and patted Hisui's head again. A very good child, indeed.

"I bet you're hungry. What would you like to eat?"

Hisui blinked a few times while smiling.

"You know what? You know what? Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei said they'll take me out for Hamburg Steak tonight. I said I wanna eat with Dad but they said you'll be here for him so it's alright. Is that true?"

Sasuke thought for a while and imagined bringing Naruto along, only to reject the thought because it will only cause the blonde to get tired again as he couldn't even walk properly yet. He made a note to look inside the fridge once the blonde got out of the bath.

"Of course. Tell me your Dad's favourite dish. I'll make it for him."

Hisui smiled and giggled when she also saw Sasuke's handsome smile.

"Satoru-kun's right. You're so handsome and so nice. Though I can't understand why he says you're sometimes scary."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow on this. So Hisui and his nephew Satoru knew each other?

"I'm scary to annoying brats." Was all he said and it made Hisui laugh. The kid's laughter sounded music to ears – she was as adorable as Naruto, even then, even now.

They both heard the water stop, signalling them that the blonde has finished bathing.

"Go and tell your Sensei's that you received permission to go and have Hamburg Steak tonight. Also, tell them your Dad would have his meal inside the house."

Hisui nodded before leaving the bathroom and shouting all over the house about what type of Hamburg Steak she would have.

"Stop running and shouting inside the house young lady!" they all heard Naruto shout from the bathroom.

Having Sasuke help him dry up and dress up was as unnerving as hell. They just bid farewell to Iruka, Kakashi and Hisui and were now in the living room where Sasuke help him bandage up all his wounds.

Sasuke's movements were all so graceful and careful. All the time he felt his heart clench and unclench, beat louder and faster.

_Dammit._

He really liked Sasuke.

No.

He still likes him now.

However…

"What about your family, senpai? Won't your w-wife get angry for coming home so late?"

Sasuke finished bandaging Naruto's left leg before he put the things back and used his right hand to inspect the stitches on Naruto's forehead.

The way the raven touched his forehead felt sensational and gentle, he felt his heart skipped several beats again when Sasuke went closer to inspect it properly.

"Se-Senpai?"

"I've no such person." Sasuke simply said and then their eyes met.

There it was again, the time stopped again as they stare into each other's eyes.

The proximity of their faces were at least ten centimeters away, eyes keep moving left and right as they stare at each other.

They were suddenly brought back to the time when Sasuke graduated middle school.

They were inside the club room, the rest of the members were out taking pictures of each other.

Sasuke was then making a final check if he didn't leave anything inside the locker he was using when Naruto entered the room and he gasped as he saw Sasuke's familiar back.

Sasuke turned and their eyes locked into each other for about three seconds, then Naruto avoided eye contact altogether when Sasuke faced him properly.

"S-se-Senpai. Co-Congratulations on g-g-graduating."

Sasuke wondered why Naruto seemed to be acting very nervous in front of him when the kid is usually energetic in front of his friends and other club members.

He closed his locker that made Naruto flinch with the sound. He took several steps forward until he was right in front of the blonde.

Oh how he would miss his bright cerulean orbs.

He had only ever seen them a few times because the guy would always avoid eye contact, but he swore he wouldn't be able to see something as beautiful as Naruto's shiny blue orbs.

Just when he was about to give up trying to voice his feelings out and probably embarrass himself for being rejected by a kouhai「2」, he heard Naruto speak.

"Se-senpai had always been my inspiration in all this past year. Ah-I, I, regret having to spend only a year w-with you… I, I…"

Sasuke heard the blonde swallow hard as he continue his speech, all hopes washing over his entire being at hearing the blonde speak to him for more than five words. That was the first he heard Naruto speak so much.

"S-Sasuke-senpai." Naruto looked up at him with such a resolute face.

"I-"

"Senpai! Let's take more pictures!"

One of their club members suddenly opened the door and interrupted the moment.

Sasuke was about to complain when Naruto bolted out of the room and out of his sight.

That was the last they saw of each other. Sasuke wondered what words would've come out of those lips if they were never interrupted by that stupid kouhai.

Now, looking at Naruto's face with eyes as bright as ever, Sasuke craved to hear the rest of that day's conversation.

He knew he was taking advantage of the situation, knowing Naruto didn't have a wife and have always been raising Hisui alone.

It was now or never.

He lifted a hand and brushed Naruto's lips using his thumb, eyes locked on those pink and plump lips.

"Hey… Naruto."

Naruto's heart went wild when he heard Sasuke spoke of his name very dearly in his husky voice.

Their eyes met again, then Sasuke spoke again.

"Would you tell me… the continuation of what you were trying to say that day?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi again! Saya here! This chapter came up faster because I have already written the first two chapters way before and only made certain revisions before posting it here. The third one will probably take me another three to four days. See yah!

「1」Kendo – Fencing

「2」Kouhai – Junior

Please leave some reviews! ^^


End file.
